Końce
by Issay
Summary: Po wydarzeniach "Avengers" - Loki śni.


Loki ma czas.

Loki ma cały czas tego świata i jeszcze paru innych, przykuty do skały i z gigantycznych rozmiarów wężem za strażnika. Więc Loki myśli o śmierci. Kiedy wylało się już cały jad jaki się miało, kiedy wykrzyczało się w obojętną ciemność wszystkie doznane krzywdy i przeżyło jeszcze raz każde dobre wspomnienie, kiedy stworzyło się setki planów zemsty i ani jednego ucieczki, można myśleć o końcu. Koniec to dobry temat. Daje nadzieję, że niekończąca się noc jednak kiedyś się skończy. Loki nie zastanawia się, czy jest dla niego jeszcze jakakolwiek szansa odkupienia. Doskonale wie, że jest już za późno na wszelkie próby zmazania winy, która ciąży na jego barkach z każdym dniem coraz bardziej.  
Czasem śni o śmierci na polu bitwy. Wyobraża sobie to - porwany, zielony płaszcz narzucony na jego z wolna umierające ciało i twarze przyjaciół (nie, nie przyjaciół, poprawia się Loki, towarzyszy walki, on nie ma przyjaciół, utracił ich wszystkich już bardzo dawno temu) pochylone nad nim, wyrażające smutek. I ta rozpacz w oczach Thora, jego duże, zazwyczaj pewne ręce drżące, kiedy przesuwają się po zakrwawionym ciele brata (nie, nie brata). Gdzieś z oddali dobiega ich śpiew walkirii i Loki wie, że zmierza do Walhalli, więc to wcale nie pożegnanie na zawsze, tylko na moment, jak pożegnanie dzieci wiedzących, że następnego dnia i tak będą się mogły razem bawić. Ciepłe, spierzchnięte wargi Sif delikatnie muskające jego czoło, to takie dziwne, Sif i delikatność. Ktoś wciska mu w dłonie jego berło, nie, po co mu berło, skoro nie umiera ani jak król, ani nawet jako książę. Jednak umiera, spowity swoją magią i to mu wystarcza. To, i ciepło dłoni Thora wygasające w oddali. Jednak pole bitwy w jego myślach nie zawsze oznacza to spokojne, miękkie odpływanie w immanentny stan nieistnienia. Czasem niebo nad ruinami bezimiennego miasta jest czarne i tylko od czasu rozświetla się groźnymi błyskawicami. Umiera wtedy jako wróg, na klęczkach i bez zatroskanych wojowników wokół siebie. Pozbawiony dumy, honoru i prawa do miłosierdzia, z kolan spogląda w górę, na tego, kto zada ostateczny cios - czasem jest to Odyn, kiedy indziej Natasza Romanow, jednak zazwyczaj widzi Thora z uniesionym młotem i burzą w oczach. I słychać już tylko krakanie kruków - nie ma walkirii, bo jako zdrajca nie ma prawa do świetlistej krainy wojowników. Kiedy ginie w ten sposób, z płaszczem szarpanym wiatrem i kompletną beznadzieją, wie że odchodzi do krainy cieni, w której na kamiennym tronie, o wiele dla niej za dużym, zasiada jego bękarcia córka, Hel, wieczna dziewczynka o twarzy staruchy. I w pewien sposób tak też jest dobrze, bo koniec - jakikolwiek koniec - daje nadzieję na nowy początek. A to już coś.

Jest też cicha, nieśmiała wizja błyszcząca światłem koloru bursztynu. Ciężko mu się do niej przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, jednak w tym śnie spoczywa na rzeźbionym łożu, okryty miękkimi prześcieradłami i jest otoczony przez twarze tych, których kocha. Nie zna siwowłosej kobiety, która nachyla się, by po raz ostatni ucałować jego starcze wargi ani dorosłych, których w jakiś sposób rozpoznaje jako swoje dzieci, może po ciemnych włosach (z całą pewnością odziedziczonych po nim) i złotych oczach jego żony. Usta kobiety są ciepłe, kiedy się z nim żegna, jej szept jest jak morska bryza. To miękki, ciepły sposób odchodzenia i Loki trochę się go wstydzi, ale tylko trochę, bo przecież te wizje są tylko w jego głowie (albo tak mu się wydaje) i tylko cienie na ścianach wiedzą, że oddałby prawą dłoń, by tylko móc umrzeć właśnie w taki sposób - w starczym wieku i pośród rodziny. Jednak Loki nie ma rodziny, nigdy jej nie miał i to się raczej nie zmieni.  
Wie, że następna wizja to proroctwo, bo przyszła do niego we śnie. Nie zna szczegółów - nie wie, jak się tam znalazł ani jaki to okres jego życia, jednak widzi swoje ciało - martwe i zimne, wciąż w formie w jakiej znany był w Asgardzie - złożone w prostej, drewnianej łodzi. Na jego nieruchomych ustach błąka się delikatny uśmiech i ze zdumieniem stwierdza, że wygląda tam na spokojnego, więc może śmierć wcale nie była taka zła. Leży na czymś, co przypomina zielony aksamit, materia jest ciężka i wdzięcznie odbija blask ognia, nadając jego sinawej cerze cieplejszy odcień. Wokół niego złożono to, co uważał za cenne - zwoje z zaklęciami i nieliczne artefakty które nosił przy sobie, u jego stóp spoczywa Skrzynia Zim, teraz martwa i wypalona tak samo jak on. Loki zauważa, że w dłoniach trzyma związany złotą wstążką kosmyk rudawych włosów. Odwraca się od łodzi pogrzebowej, by bez zaskoczenia spojrzeć na ubraną w czerń i zieleń kobietę o rudawych włosach, trzymającą w dłoni pochodnię. Sygin, plącze mu się po głowie, jej imię brzmi Sygin, choć przecież go jeszcze nie poznał, imię które brzmi jak krzyk mew i powiew morskiego wiatru. Z cieni wynurza się ponury, milczący Thor i gołymi rękami spycha łódź na wodę. Sygin wchodzi do czarnego morza po kostki, potem po kolana i podpala łódź. - Kochałam go - mówi, zastygając w bezruchu, fale bawią się fałdami jej sukni, kiedy po uda zanurzona w wodzie obserwuje, jak łódź powoli odpływa. Loki bawi się tą wizją, obraca ją w głowie, aż nie jest w stanie odróżnić, co jest prawdą a co fikcją i zasypia. Kiedy się budzi, na jednym z głazów siedzi złotooka kobieta i uśmiecha się lekko.  
- Witaj - szepcze. Loki jest zbyt zmęczony, by odwzajemnić uśmiech, więc tylko na nią patrzy.

Ale to dobrze, bo tak właśnie ma być.


End file.
